Title: Use your imagination
by screwthestandard101
Summary: A collection of oneshots with random pairings from Hp.
1. Droobles gum and spells collide

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…they are soul property of the awesome J.K Rowling!_**

Summary: Just a bunch of random pairings one-shots. Give a review or PM to tell me who you want next! I do slash also…

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

A raven haired boy ran down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, screaming. People poked their heads out of their compartments wondering who was making all the racket. 

"**Harry please hold still!" called Colin Creevey, a 5th year student who was trying to snap Harry Potter's picture. **

"**Colin stop!" called Harry as he crashed into a group of 3rd year girls chattering and trading gossip. **

"**Sorry!" said Harry as he got up and ran away from his pursuer. He slid into an open compartment, quickly closing it behind him. Colin ran right past still shouting. **

"**Wait! This is for my shrine at home!" then his voice disappeared down the train.**

**Harry sighed in relief and slid down the door. He apparently didn't notice the red headed girl peering at him behind a copy of the Daily Prophet. **

**As Harry opened his eyes to take notice of his surroundings his emerald eyes collided with her jade ones. **

"**Hello Harry." said the girl folding the paper up, laughing to herself.**

"**Oh…hi Ginny…" said Harry blushing madly. He stood up sliding in the seat across from her. "Er…sorry about that." He said.  
"Colin problems?" asked the littlest Weasley as she grinned.**

**The boy who lived nodded. "Colin problems…" he smiled. "I don't understand why he snaps pictures of me every chance he gets." He looked at the window at the passing scenery outside. Rolling green hills and pastures greeted his gaze. **

"**Harry," said Ginny as she rummaged through her pocket for spare change. "He just likes you is all…" She pulled out a few sickles, tossing him some. "Here, the trolley is here." She slid open the compartment door and a woman greeted them cheerfully. "Hello dears. Would you be getting anything off the trolley?"  
Harry looked at the assortment of candies and sweets and decided on the ever famous chocolate frogs and Drooble's best chewing gum.  
Ginny decided to buy a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice and a pumpkin pasty. After the trolley woman had gone Harry broke into his gum. The raven haired Gryffindor popped a piece in his mouth and started to chew. After a while he started blowing blue bubbles and they floated around the compartment. **

"**Those aren't going to pop for a few days you know." said Ginny laughing.  
Harry eyes widened as a particularly large bubble flowed from his mouth. It was so large it pushed against Ginny's lips. Then it just stayed there.**

"**What just happened?" Harry mumbled, trying to form his words around the large blue bubble. **

"**The bubble is sticking to our lips and I can't move them!" said Ginny, blushing.**

**Harry couldn't help but chuckle and that lead Ginny into a fit of giggles. **

"**Ok…Ginny try moving your body towards me…maybe your lips will pop free?"**

**Ginny chuckled and started inching her body towards the end of her seat. Once there she carefully stood until she could sit down beside Harry on the other seat. The bubble followed her lips and refused to budge. **

"**Brilliant…" said Ginny.  
Harry sighed. "Dear Merlin how are we going to get out of this mess?"**

**Ginny thought a minute before reaching for her wand in her pocket. "I know a spell that might pop it…" she said pointing her wand at the blue bubble.**

**Harry shrugged. "Ok…"**

**Ginny sighed. "_Diffindo_…" she said. The spell created a large gash in the bubble causing it to pop with a loud 'bang'. The blast of the bubble sent Ginny towards Harry and their lips locked together in a short sweet kiss. As they pulled apart Ginny and Harry were both blushing like mad. **

"**That was new…" said Harry smiling.**

**Ginny smiled, laughing. "If I knew that was gonna happen, I would have used that a long time ago." said the red haired Weasley. Both Gryffindors looked at each other grinning stupidly. **

"**I have more gum…" said Harry smirking.**

"**And I still have my wand ready…" said Ginny giggling.  
And so the little Weasley and the boy who lived enjoyed one another's company for the rest of the trip. When they arrived at school Hermione ad Ron looked at them wide eyed.  
"Is that gum?" whispered Ron to Hermione. Hermione only sighed, smiling. **

**  
__**


	2. Potion class madness

**Disclaimer: For the second time1 I don't own Harry Potter! Although I wish I did…J.K Rowling invented them and they are staying hers!**

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Ron Weasley looked into his bubbling potion and made a face of disgust. His love potion, supposed to be a light pink, had suddenly changed from orange to green. 

"**Well…that's just great," Ron groaned as he added Ash winder eggs to his gurgling concoction. That only worsened the green goo further, upsetting it to gray. The red headed Gryffindor peered at the board in front of him and realized to his horror the eggs were supposed to be frozen. **

"**Bloody hell!" he muttered. He turned to his partner Hermione to see her potion. The bushy haired girl was stirring it and on the third turn it turned a lovely light pink. **

"**Um…Hermione?" asked Ron. "Do you suppose I could get a bit of help?"**

**Hermione smiled. "Of course." She then looked into the potion and frowned. "What on earth did you put in it?" she asked.**

"**Um…" Ron's ears went rather red. "Anything I could find really…that was before I noticed the ingredients on the board. And then I put the Ash winder eggs in it but then I realized they were supposed to be frozen…" **

**Hermione sighed shaking her head. "Let's make a trip to the cupboard. We'll get the ingredients there…" And so the two Gryffindors went to the back of the class to get the potion ingredients. **

**A tall pale faced Slytherin walked over to the Gryffindor's potion. His gray eyes flashed as a wicked grin came over his face. Draco Malfoy opened the end of Hermione's water bottle and put a few drops of her potion inside. The crystal clear water turned a violent shade of red before resuming its natural color. Then Malfoy smirked as he walked back to his own table. **

"**Bloody git…" muttered Ron as they made their way back. "I can't believe he grabbed the last eggs…" **

**Hermione nodded pouting. "Well…the least you can get on that potion is a D…"**

**At that moment Snape slithered over. "F." he said pointing to Ron's grey potion. It seemed to have hardened into a large blob. Then the greasy haired teacher walked back to his desk smirking.**

**Ron looked at Hermione with an, 'I told you so.' look. **

**Hermione rolled her eyes as she reached for her water bottle. She gulped some of the contents before putting it back down. She looked at Ron who was prodding the blob with the end of his wand. Suddenly her eyes went cloudy and she stared at Ron with a longing look in her hazel eyes.**

**Ron looked at his partner, about to ask a question when he saw Hermione staring at him. "Um…" he said, not knowing what to say.**

**Hermione took this as an invitation to move closer to him. She found his had on top of the table and slowly entwined her fingers in his smiling brightly. **

**The red head's eyes widened. "Hermione," he choked. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"**

**Hermione smiled. "You are so adorably clueless…" she said.**

**Ron cocked an eyebrow. "Ok…what WAS in that water?" Several students were giving them curious looks and the Slytherin's were cackling madly in their seats. Theodore Nott tumbled from his chair clutching his sides and the Slytherin's laughed harder.  
Hermione giggled. "Nothing silly…" she said leaning closer. **

**Ron became wide eyed then. "Hermione snap out of it!" he said, waving a hand in front of her face.**

**Hermione only grinned as she neared his face.  
Ron barely had time to react before her lips were on his. Ron actually smiled as the kiss progressed. Several students gasped and some clapped loudly. The slytherin's were still laughing and someone sent a bit of their potion flying towards Malfoy who was laughing loudest of them all. The potion collided with him and he instantly fell under its spell. His partner, Blaise Zabini looked at him as he shook his friend.**

"**Draco," said the Italian waving his hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Draco…"**

**Malfoy smiled totally infatuated by his hazel skinned friend. The blonde leaned closer to Blaise and Blaise tried to push him away. "No!" he said. "No!" **

**But Malfoy wouldn't be denied his coal haired prize. He ignored Blaise's cries of despair and connected his lips with his friend's.  
After a minute, Malfoy pulled away and Blaise sat dumbstruck. **

**Ron and Hermione smiled at each other as their kiss ended and stared into one another's eyes. **

"**What's this world coming too?" wondered Harry as he looked at his partner, Parvati Patil. He froze under the stare she was giving him as she moved closer to him. "Not you too!" he shouted.  
Snape watched the struggling students around him. Hermione and Ron smiling lovingly at each other, Draco trying to kiss Blaise again and Blaise struggling to get out of his friend's hold. And Potter crying out to stop the madness as Parvati advanced. **

**He leaned back in his chair smirking smugly. Yes, he did enjoy his job…**


	3. The Ice Dragon Chronicles

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! THEY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING! THIS HAS BEEN A RECORDING!**

Pairing: Hermione/Draco

Draco found his gaze wondering over the students that sat in the great hall. His eyes landed on Hermione Granger and his icy glare softened. For months now she had been the target of his desires. Yes, filthy mudblood Granger was wanted by the ice dragon of Slytherin. 

**Hermione turned in her seat to chat with her friend Ginny. As she did so, her eyes met the cold gray ones of he one she despised most. Malfoy. Hermione cocked her head to one side as she noticed there was no glare set upon his face but a look of longing. The brown haired girl shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. That was absurd! This was Malfoy we were talking about. The Slytherin Prince, the house known to hate muggleborns. This was the same Malfoy who had ridiculed her in front of her housemates and classmates for five long years. Hermione quickly pushed the thought out of her head and turned to Ginny to discuss their homework.  
Draco sighed and turned back around in his seat. As he went to look at his full plate he felt a pair of eyes on him. When he looked up stormy gray eyes met black ones. Blaise Zabini, his best friend. **

**Blaise looked at his pale faced friend as raven locks fell in his black eyes. Why had Draco been staring at the Granger girl? Why was Draco acting so differently towards the muggle born child? Why did Blaise have so many questions? The Italian shook his head before looking down at his own plate. **

"**What's the matter?" asked Malfoy, looking at the hazel skinned boy.**

"**Oh…um…" said Blaise quietly. "N-nothing…" **

**Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. Zabini never stuttered.**

**Blaise must have realized what he had just done for he cursed under his breath. He looked up at Malfoy before speaking. "What's up with you and…" he jerked his head toward Hermione for several Slytherins surrounded them. **

**Malfoy shrugged as he looked where Blaise had indicated. "Nothing." He said dismissively. "We'll talk later…" he said. **

**The coal haired Italian nodded and they ate their meal in silence.**

!LATER THAT DAY!

**The two slytherin's sat across from each other as they stared into the roaring fire.**

"**I think I like her…" said Malfoy absently, as he looked up. **

**Blaise's eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared behind his long bangs. "Hermione Granger?" he asked in mild surprise.**

**Draco nodded. "Actually since the beginning of term…"**

**Blaise whistled. "What if your dad finds out?"**

**Draco winced, knowing the consequences of his decision. "He won't." he said with finality in his voice. "I'll make sure of it…"**

**!THE NEXT DAY!**

**Malfoy walked down the halls to Transfiguration alone. He had sent Blaise ahead to save a seat. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and heard the voice of Hermione Granger. His eyes widened and he found a small crevice in which he could slip through. **

**Hermione was walking with her two companions, Harry and Ron. Malfoy glared at the boy's as they passed. As Hermione went by the crack Draco reached out and grabbed her putting a hand over her mouth.**

"**Say Hermione…?" said Harry as he turned around. "Hermione?"**

"**Probably forgot a book back at the common room, Mate." said Ron. "Don't worry, she'll catch up." **

**Harry shrugged before both boys walked off.**

**Draco removed his hand from her mouth but kept a firm grip on her body. **

"**Malfoy?" said Hermione in surprise. Then she glared. "Wanted to make fun of me alone?" **

**Malfoy shook his head quickly. "No, actually Granger, for the past few months I've been studying you."**

**Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"**

"**Yes," drawled Malfoy. "I've come to the conclusion that you are worth my attention and time." **

**Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"**

"**I said that you are worth my time and attention." He looked at Hermione's dumbstruck look. "I've come to terms with the fact that I like you, Granger." He said to simplify things. **

**Hermione was at a loss of words. She felt like the world was coming to an end. **

"**Well say something," snapped Malfoy becoming nervous.**

**Hermione opened her mouth but no words would come.**

"**Oh bloody hell," said Malfoy rolling his eyes. "Do I have to do everything around here…" he pushed Hermione against the wall and gently attacked her lips with his. Hermione not knowing what to do wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her arms around his neck. **

**Draco smiled as he licked her lips for entrance. Surprisingly Hermione accepted, parting her lips slightly. Malfoy entered her mouth and for a few moments their tongues clashed together in a battle for dominance. Draco won. He slowly pulled away from her and laid his forehead against hers. For a few minutes all that happened was them breathing heavily. Draco stepped back and Hermione slowly slid down the wall. "See ya," he said stepping out from the enclosure. "Hermione." Then he gave her a small smile before going off. **

**Hermione sat there a few moments taking in all that had happened. She shook her head smiling as she stood and brushed off her skirt. Then she too stepped out of the crack ad left. **

**Draco slid in his seat beside Blaise who was sleeping soundly. Malfoy chuckled nudging his friend. Blaise's head slid from the back of his chair to Draco's shoulder and Malfoy controlled the urge to burst out laughing. **

"**Hey Blaise," whispered Malfoy in Blaise's ear. "I kissed her." **

**Blaise smiled in his sleep and a few mumbled words were spoken. "Good for you, Drake." "Now please shut up…" then he drifted off to sleep again. **

**Malfoy chuckled, shaking his head then he concentrated on what McGonagall was saying. **

**Hermione quietly slid into her seat and Ron asked, "Did you get your book?"**

**Hermione went wide eyed when a book appeared on the table in front of her. It read: _The Ice Dragon Chronicles_ and she laughed. **


	4. The Compartment Games

**Disclaimer: No, I do not under any circumstances own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does…blah blah blah…**

Pairing: Blaise/Ginny

The five Gryffindors stared lazily out at the passing scenery, as the made their way to Hogwarts. The occupants were Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville and the only Ravenclaw, Luna. 

"**Is anyone else as bored as I am?" asked Ron sitting by Hermione and Neville. **

**The others all nodded. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and Luna stared at her copy of the _Quibbler_. "We could play Exploding Snap," the blonde suggested as she looked at her friends with sky blue eyes. **

**The others all shrugged. "Too many people in the compartment for that." said Harry. Just then the compartment door swung open and there stood three Slytherins. Blaise Zabini, an Italian boy in their year, Draco Malfoy, the exact opposite of Blaise with pale skin and blonde hair, and Theodore Nott, a stout boy with blonde hair. **

"**Oh look what we have here," drawled Malfoy. "Wee Potter and his brigade of misfits." **

**Blaise smirked and Theo sneered at the students. **

"**They look like a bunch of slugs, just sitting around like that." said Nott as he observed the scene. **

**Malfoy looked to Blaise. "Should we?" The hazel skinned boy nodded as dark locks swayed in black eyes. Malfoy smirked. "Well, little Gryffindors and Loony Lovegood it seems to be your lucky day. My friends and I are terribly bored and it looks like you're the same." He pulled a small black box from his robes. "We have here a game of Spin the top."**

**Ron made a face. "Isn't it spin the bottle?"**

"**Well since you had to be rude and interrupt," said Nott. "Spin the top is a much more efficient game than what muggles call spin the bottle."**

**Blaise nodded. "Exactly. Drake show them…" **

**The pale skinned boy nodded and he opened the small box. He carefully pulled out what appeared to be a ruby red glass top. A yellow arrow was on the top, indicating a number of things. Kiss, Hug, Snog, etc. **

"**So if your arrow lands on one of these things you have to do that to the person it lands on." **

"**How do we know which person it points to?" asked the small red head, Ginny. **

"**There's another arrow on the bottom." said Nott, pointing to the black arrow on the bottom of the top. **

"**So…would you like to try?" asked Blaise peering at each of the students. **

**The Gryffindors and Luna all looked at each other before shrugging. **

"**Sure, we're game." said Harry. The Slytherins nodded and they scatter to different seats. There were now nine people in the compartment. **

"**Say Hermione, do you think we could make this compartment a little bigger?" asked Ron who was being squished into the window by Neville. **

**Hermione sighed; rolling her eyes and spoke the incantation. The compartment immediately grew twice the size it normally would have been.**

"**Thanks," said Ron smiling. **

"**Well if we're all done complaining let's start the game." drawled Malfoy. **

**Blaise smirked rolling his eyes. "Lovegood, why don't you go first." **

**Luna smiled in her dreamy way and spun the top. The black arrow moved around and around until it landed on Harry. **

**Malfoy chuckled. "This should be good," he said as he read what the yellow arrow was pointing to; Snog.**

**Harry looked up in surprise and Luna blushed madly. Then they both exited to another compartment for privacy. **

"**Oh," said Nott as an afterthought. "We'll know if they did the dare of not because this top magically binds the spinner." Everyone nodded. **

"**Alright Gin, you next." said Ron. **

**Ginny Weasley nodded spinning the red top. The yellow arrow pointed to hug and the black one pointed to Malfoy.**

**Malfoy looked like he was going to kill and Ginny was looking horrified. She slowly stood up and went over to the blonde, where she wrapped her arms around him awkwardly for a short hug. Then she sprang away back to her seat. **

"**Malfoy's turn!" chimed Blaise, clearly enjoying this.**

**Malfoy rolled his eyes and spun the small top. It was several seconds later before the black arrow pointed to Ron. Everyone smirked and gasped as the yellow arrow landed on…kiss.**

**Ron and Malfoy looked at each other. Ron's ears turned extremely red and Malfoy's face drained of the little color he had. Blaise and Nott were laughing hysterically before Nott pushed Malfoy outside and Ron followed quietly. Then they too searched for a compartment. After everyone's laughter had subdued, Hermione spun the top. It landed on Blaise and the most awkward thing appeared. Hold hands…  
Blaise started wide eyed at the small top. "What the hell…" he said under his breath.  
Hermione pursed her lips together and slowly reached for Zabini's hand. Her fingers entwined in his and Blaise held her hand softly. Then after a minute they pulled apart.**

**Neville and Ginny looked at each other wide eyed and grinning. **

"**I want Blaise to spin!" said Theo, grinning. **

**Blaise smiled and took hold of the little top. He sighed as he turned it and it started to spin rapidly. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Ginny as the black arrow landed on her. Then little yellow arrow stopped midway between hug and kiss. **

"**I guess you have to do both then, mate." said Nott looking at Blaise. Blaise and Ginny nodded, standing up. They slid the door quietly behind them and passed Luna and Harry on their way. **

**Luna's hair was extremely messed up and a dreamy look was plastered on her face. Harry was smiling stupidly and he nodded to Blaise as he disappeared down the corridor. Ginny and Blaise looked at each other terribly confused before shrugging. They entered the compartment and slid the door securely shut behind them. An awkward silence occurred as they sat down, both looking at their hands. Then Ginny, blushing like mad stood up and sat on Blaise's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his black eyes with her emerald ones. Blaise snaked his arms around her waist and held her. There was part one: hug. Ginny closed her eyes and Blaise leaned forward, brushing his lips to hers. A shock was sent through their bodies as there lips connected in a kiss. Blaise licked at her bottom lip and Ginny parted them. There their tongues moved together in perfect rhythm. As they broke apart they smiled looking at one another. **

**As the train came to a stop, the students busied themselves with running off the train and collecting their bags. Draco held a carriage drawn by a threstral waiting for Blaise. Blaise ran to the carriage before jumping inside. Then the door shut and Malfoy spoke. "Where were you the rest of the time?" he asked. **

**Blaise just grinned.**

**Ginny grabbed her bag and rushed off the train to her own carriage where Hermione and her friends awaited. **

"**Where were you?" asked the brown haired girl curiously.**

**Ginny just grinned. **


	5. It all started as a prank

**Pairing: Blaise/Luna__**

It all started as a prank…then it lead to something more….  


"**Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." stated Luna Lovegood as they worked on their Herbology project.  
Blaise Zabini, a handsome Italian in Slytherin cocked an eyebrow. "Really," he said chuckling. They had started a conversation on what their favorite animals were. "Well, I prefer animal's that are real…so I'm going with Jarveys." **

**Luna wrinkled her nose, as she stuck a mandrake in a pot. "I think Jarveys are horrible! They only talk in rude phrases and insults." **

**Blaise smiled, as he laughed. He potted his mandrake which clawed at his dragon hide glove. "Yes, but that's what makes them awesome!" he grinned at the Slytherin across from him, with a pointed nose and grey eyes. "Their like mini Dracos."**

**The blonde haired boy looked up sneering at his friend. Next to him sat Pansy Parkinson who was gushing over how beautiful his eyes were.**

**He covered his ears with his ear muffs again trying to mute out her annoying high pitched voice.  
Luna frowned. "I prefer Crumple-Horned Snorkacks all the same." She said. "They live in Sweden you know."**

**Blaise cocked an eyebrow smirking. "Really? That is interesting." Then he broke out into a grin. "Oh those things!" said Blaise faking astonishment. "I used to have a Crumple-Horned Snorkack." **

**Malfoy looked up from his work with a raised eyebrow and Blaise winked at him. He smirked before going along with it. "I remember that thing, tore the whole dorm apart once. Nasty little bugger."**

**Blaise shot him a dirty look. "I thought he was quite cool. Draco's just jealous because all the ladies in our house we hanging around me and my pet." **

**Luna smiled in her dreamy way, her eyes fixed on Blaise. "I never knew you felt the same way about them!" she squealed in delight. "Finally someone who understands!"**

**Blaise's smirk softened. "Uh…yeah…" he said finishing his work. "I understand…"**

2 MONTHS LATER

It was now summer and their Term at Hogwarts had ended for the year. Blaise and Luna had ventured off to Sweden in search of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. 

"**Oh, Blaise!" exclaimed Luna as she picked her way through the undergrowth. "I think I see one!" **

**The dark Italian cleared the fallen branches from his path and peered in the direction Luna was pointing. And there stood a real live Crumple-Horned Snorkack. **

"**We'll what'ya know." said Blaise amazed.  
Luna jumped onto his back smiling down at him over his shoulder. "See? We believed in the creature and eventually discovered it." She kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you for understanding me, Blaise when no one else would." She smiled her Luna-Like smile. **

**Blaise smiled capturing her lips with his. "I always will, Luna." "I always will…" **


	6. Hermioninny

**Disclaimer:  
Harry: So uh…you don't own us right?  
Hermione: Of course she doesn't own us! She's too young to own us!  
IJustWannaBeMe: I am not!  
Ron: Well if she doesn't own us then who does?**

**Jack Sparrow: I DO!  
All: 0.0  
J.K Rowling: I believe I own Harry Potter.  
IJustWannaBeMe: Yeah! What she said!**

Pairing: Viktor/Hermione

A burly looking Durmstrang students walked about the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had on black jeans and a brown muscle shirt. His head was neatly shaven and his black eyes proved him to be, Viktor Krum. Viktor, known as the seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team was also one of the four triwizard champions. 

**A Gryffindor girl with bushy brown hair and hazel brown eyes read the text of a book, glancing up from time to time to sneak a peek at Viktor. Her name was Hermione Granger, also known as Gryffindor's know it all. She quickly looked down at her book as the young seeker looked her way. A faint blush crept across her cheeks and grew even more intense when he sat next to her.**

"**Ello Ermioninny." said Krum looking at her.  
Hermione sunk in her seat before smiling up at the Bulgarian. "Hello Viktor." She said, setting her book down.**

"**You root for Arry Potter?" asked Viktor with a raised eyebrow. **

**Hermione didn't know what to say to that. "I root for everyone. All of you champions are excellent." said Hermione hoping the reply sounded fair to all the competitors. **

**Krum seemed to ponder over the statement for a minute before nodding. "Dat is good." He said. "I hope to win ze tournament very much." "It would show dat my 'ead isn't filled with ze sawdust people think it is stuffed with." **

"**I don't think your head is full of sawdust." piped Hermione. "People who say that need to get to know you better."**

**Krum smiled down at her. "Zankyou, Ermioninny." **

"**Oh um…it's Hermione." said the small brunette blushing. **

**Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Zat is what I said, is your name not Ermioninny?" **

**Hermione smiled, not wanting to anger him or offend him in any way. "Sorry, I must have heard wrong. That is correct."**

**Viktor nodded. "That is good. So, I shall see you at ze next match. You root for me?"**

**Hermione smiled. "Of course I will!"**

**The Bulgarian seeker nodded, getting up. Then he placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. "You are sweet." He said before walking away, a crowd of girls swarming after him.  
Hermione was blushing like mad as she placed a hand to where Viktor had kissed her, and she smiled. **


	7. Pink and black all over

**For PotterSummers, my second reviewer. You rock!**

Disclaimer: Ok…I'm really getting tired of this. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

Pairing: Harry/Tonks

A pink haired woman walked the halls of Hogwarts in search of Harry Potter. The woman's name was Nymphadora Tonks and she had an urgent message to pass on to the famous wizard. She didn't know what it was, but when she got there her heart would know what to say…right?

**Several students passed her and each one would look at her and whisper to their companion. Some would look on in astonishment and giggle or some, like Dennis Creevey, would shout excitedly saying he wanted to do that when he was older. **

**Tonks would just smile and nod at them searching for the coal haired boy. He had to be somewhere…**

"**Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" screamed Lee Jordan.**

**The twins, Fred and George Weasley just grinned as they touched down. **

"**Lee, you do realize-" said Fred**

"**That this is practice, right?" finished George.  
The dark skinned boy just grinned. "I have to practice to you know," Just then he spotted Harry touching lightly to the ground. The chosen boy put the snitch away before he turned to a grinning Lee. "Nice catch Potter, really fantastic when you flipped before diving after it."**

**Harry smiled. "Thanks, Lee."**

**Lee smiled. "Oh, and I think that lady is waiting for you." He said pointing to a bubblegum haired woman.**

**Harry nodded before running over to where Tonks was. His scarlet quidditch robes were wet and muddy, from the rain earlier that day. "Hey Tonks," he said. **

**Tonks smiled blushing slightly. "Hello Harry," she said as her blue eyes sparkled. "Um…listen I have something to tell you."**

**Harry suddenly became very alert. "Is something wrong? Does the order need help?"**

**Tonks shook her head looking around, "Um...its...its very important, but could we go somewhere private?" she asked, as students looked at the pair curiously. **

**Harry looked to the students too before nodding. "Yeah…let's go up to the common room…" **

**And so Harry and Tonks set off for the Gryffindor common room. Along the way several girls, like Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood stopped them to comment Tonks on her hair. Tonks had smiled blushing slightly saying thank you. As they traveled up the winding staircase Malfoy called out to them.**

"**Oy Potter! What happened to your girlfriend's hair? Did one of those lawnmowers get to it?"**

**Tonks' sapphire eyes had flashed in anger and Harry had brandished his wand ready to jinx the hell out of Malfoy. Luckily Pansy Parkinson showed up at that moment to gush over Draco and invite him to lunch. She batted her eye lashes at him and made suggestive gestures.**

**Harry and Tonks took this time to get away and up to the portrait.**

"**Password?" asked the fat lady as she eyed Tonks with a raised brow. **

"**Fanged Frisbee." stated Harry. The fat lady nodded, and the portrait swung aside. **

**Tonks made her way into the common room slowly looking at the roaring fire and the comfy red armchairs. **

**Harry had gone to change so she seated herself by the fire. A few moments later the emerald eyed boy appeared wearing black cargoes and a white t-shirt. His hair was sticking up at every angle and his glasses were slightly askew as if he were in a hurry to get ready. He smiled a small nervous smile as he seated himself across from her. "Um…so what did you want to tell me?" he asked as his gaze traveled up her body. Tonks was wearing a gray v-neck t-shirt with jean shorts that went to her mid thigh. **

**Tonks realizing what Harry was doing blushed a crimson red, clearing her throat.**

**Harry snapped his head back up to her face, blushing.**

"**Um...I wanted to say…um…" Tonks couldn't tear her gaze away from his jade eyes. "Harry, I…"**

**Harry cocked his head to one side. "Yes…." He urged. "Harry, you…"**

**Tonks shut her mouth. She couldn't say it. She was seven years older than him for Merlin's sakes! The pink haired woman sighed. "Harry, what I'm trying to say is…that I love you…"**

**Harry's eyes widened in shock. A twenty-four year old was admitting her love for him, a 7th year in Hogwarts. He smiled. "Tonks, I-"**

**Tonks stood, as tears began to run down her cheeks. Her eyes changed from a sparkling blue to a placid grey. "I know, 'Tonks I don't love you the same way.', it's the same with everyone." The Metamorphmagus paced around, wiping at the tears but the more she wiped them away the more they came.**

"**No, Tonks I was going to say-"**

"**You were going to say I was too told to go out with you, right?" said Tonks spinning to turn to him. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket dabbing her eyes. **

"**Tonks!" yelled Harry.**

**Tonks stopped in her tracks wringing the wet handkerchief. **

"**What I was going to say is…I love you too…." Harry stood up and went over to her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I love you, Tonks."**

**Nymphadora, or Tonks as she was called smiled through her tears. "You do?" **

**Harry nodded, smiling. "I do." He slowly leaned forward and Tonks closed her eyes as the space between them grew less and less. Finally someone would love her without any objections. Finally she knew someone cared. **

**Their lips connected in a sweet, loving kiss, and as they broke apart Tonks stared at Harry through jade green eyes. This often meant she was in a very happy mood. A blush was set upon her cheeks and she smiled. "Thank you," she said hugging him. "I love you so much and thank you!" she said crying again. **

**Harry chuckled, as he hugged her back. "Tonks, you're crying again."**

**Tonks whacked him on the head, playfully. "These are tears of joy you, Snidget!" **

**Harry smiled pressing a soft kiss to her head. "I know." **


	8. Being sick isn't so bad

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K ROWLING DOES! GOODBYE!**

**This pairing is for lizztigger. Thank you.**

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Summary: Hermione is extremely sick and all Harry can do is worry about her. When he goes to see her he'll get the shock of his life.

**Hermione Granger coughed and sniffled and sneezed. Her eyes were puffy and red and she felt like something was eating away at her stomach. The brown haired girl took a drink of ice cold pumpkin juice before spitting the whole thing out when she coughed. She sighed grumpily as she slinked down in her covers and pillows crossing her arms over her chest, moodily. Today was not going to be a good day.  
A raven haired boy rushed down the hall to the Gryffindor common room. He had received an urgent message telling him one of his dear friends was on the verge of death. As Harry Potter ran down the halls he didn't see a smirking Slytherin walking the other way to his common room. "On the verge of death…" he sniggered. "I am good." Malfoy then continued to walk, cackling to himself. He had sent the note.**

**Harry shot through the common room after giving the password, dragon pox.**

**Hermione groaned as her stomach did an odd flip and spots started erupting over her pale skin. "Not this too!" she cried in dismay as she blew her nose again. **

"**Hermione!" yelled Harry as he scrambled into the room. He crawled up to the side of her bed, feeling her head with the back of his hand. "Are you alright?" he asked as he looked over the spots that had taken over most of her body. "Oh my god, don't die on me Hermione! I need you!" he said quickly.**

**Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about dying?" she asked, before sneezing into a tissue.**

**Harry stopped, and stared at her. "You are dying, right?" **

**Hermione gave a raspy giggle. "No silly, it's just a common…um, well I don't know quite what it is, but I certainly know I'm not dying!" she got a drink of pumpkin juice and managed to get it down her aching throat. "Although I feel like I'm dying." She said.**

**Harry cracked a small smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked looking at her through emerald orbs.**

**Hermione shook her head smiling at him. "Just knowing you care is good enough for me." She cupped his cheek in her hand slowly bringing his lips to hers. The kiss ended shortly after and Harry smiled.**

"**I do care, Hermione, more than you know." His eyes then went wide. "Wait a minute, is this contagious?"**

**2 HOURS LATER**

Harry Potter lay next to Hermione in bed with an icepack placed on his aching head. "Maybe I should have waited until I was better to kiss you." said Hermione, as her eyes fluttered shut, and a blush crept across her already burning cheeks.

**Harry shook his head, placing a light kiss on her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way." said the boy who lived smiling softly.**

**Hermione merely smiled and cuddled up next to him. "Thank you Harry Potter." She said before falling asleep.**

**Harry smiled before falling asleep by her side. "Your welcome, Hermione." **


	9. Olives and Angels

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still not mine… Although I wish it was. All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling, and I just own the plot. **

**Pairing: Angelina/Oliver**

"**Alright, team." Said Wood as all the Gryffindor quidditch players sighed. It was time for his 'pep' talk. All the talk really did was make them bored. **

"**Today we play against Ravenclaw. Now they have some speedy players but they are no match for Gryffindor." said the brown haired captain. **

"**In the first quarter of the game I'm gonna have Angie take the quaffle and run it past the Ravenclaw defenses." Wood looked at Angelina, a tall dark skinned girl, smiling. "Is that ok, Angie?" **

**The black haired girl blushed and nodded, he had never called her anything but Angelina before…**

"**Then Spinnet is going to take the Quaffle and shoot it through the hoop. We'll keep switching off between, Angie, Katie, and Alicia until we near the snitch." He turned to look at Harry with a grin. "And that's where Potter will come in and grab it."**

**Oliver Wood smiled at the rest of his team before putting his hand in. All the other Gryffindors followed suit before shouting, "Gryffindors rule!" **

**Sweat dripped from each players face as time slowly ticked by. Angelina Johnson had scored 30 points so far and Alicia and Katie had each scored 10, bringing them to a grand total of 50 points. **

**Roger Davies, a chaser for the Ravenclaw team and their captain, had scored a total of 20 points bringing their total to just 20. **

"**And Gryffindor leads by 40!" shouted Lee Jordan after Alicia scored again. **

**Bradley, one of Ravenclaw's players charged at Angelina who currently had the quaffle in hand. He collided with her and the red ball dropped from her arms into his open hands. Everyone held their breath as Angelina slipped from her broom and plummeted through the air. **

"**Angelina!" called Wood as the dark girl feel unconscious. Oliver then made a quick dive with his Nimbus 2000 and caught the chaser. **

**The crowd cheered and some of the Slytherins who sat watching the match booed, or folded their arms with a sour expression on their face. **

**Wood touched lightly to the ground, holding the fallen chaser in his arms. "Angie? Angelina?" he asked shaking her slightly. **

**Angelina didn't move and Wood cursed.**

**The wise headmaster had seen the whole accident and glided over, looking at Wood through his half-moon spectacles. "I believe a trip to the Hospital Wing is in order, Mr. Wood." he said smiling. **

"**Oh, uh-right…" said Oliver, blushing. He awkwardly stood up and carried Angie across the lawn to the castle. **

**Angie's eyes slowly grew accustomed to the dark corridors of Hogwarts. It was about 4 pm and she groaned as the pain in her shoulder became clear. **

"**Damn, that chaser, I'll get him for this." said Angelina as she looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.**

"**Um…well, you're sorta in my arms as I take you to the hospital wing…" said Wood smiling, at the blush that appeared on Angelina's face. **

"**Well, that would explain why I'm here," she said gesturing to the halls, absently. Her head was starting to hurt and she was getting very confused. "Agh!" she groaned in pain again, as a stinging pain shot through her wounded shoulder. **

**Oliver quickly put his teammate down, kneeling next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked.**

**Angelina looked up at him with clouded eyes, they seemed to have a distant look to them. **

**Wood stared intently into Angelina's eyes. She seemed so lost and innocent. **

**The black haired girl slowly brought her face closer to the Keeper's. Her lips locked on his and Oliver and Angelina shared a short sweet kiss. They both smiled at one another before Oliver picked his Chaser up and brought her to the common room. Angelina never got to the Hospital Wing…**


	10. Light is hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You must have me mistaken with J.K Rowling. She is the rightful owner. **

**(A/N: This is the last chapter! –Cries- Thought I'd go with a fluff story. Much thanks to all my reviewers who will be posted in a chapter 11.) **

Final Pairing: Neville/Luna

**Neville's palms were sweating as he paced about the great hall. His cheeks had become extremely red during the past few minutes and he kept tugging at his school tie. Finally Hermione met him and they both sat down at the Gryffindor table.**

"**So, I hear you have a fascination with Luna." said Hermione brightly as she pulled a notebook out of her backpack.**

**Neville nodded, ruffling his already ruffled brown locks. "Y-Yes." He said.**

**Hermione nodded opening to a fresh page and getting out her quill. "Ok…what do you think of her? I mean…um, what would you like to tell her if you had the chance?"**

**Neville thought a minute. "Well, first off I'd like to tell her I think she's a beautiful girl…"**

**Hermione nodded, writing it down. "Uh-huh…."**

"**Also, the way her blue eyes sparkle with excitement and her dreamy personality go perfectly together…" said the freckled boy, helping himself to some toast. **

"**Ok." said Hermione jotting those ideas down as well. **

"**She's the sunshine in my life. I couldn't go a day without looking at her cheerful smile, or dreamy far off expression."**

**Hermione's eyebrows raised but she copied it down nonetheless. "I see." The brown haired girl flipped to a new page and started writing. After she had finished she handed the paper to Neville with a smile. "Just tell her how you feel. I wrote down exactly what you said, only with a little more organization." She muttered the last bit. "Tell me how it goes!" she said waving and running off. **

**Neville nodded. "Ok..." he said glancing at the Ravenclaw table. "Will do…"**

**Luna sat next to Padma Patil. She was talking to the blonde haired girl as she took down notes.**

"**Well….he's cute and extremely shy…" stated Luna looking off into the distance.**

**Padma shook her head crumpling up the parchment. **

"**Neville," she recited, "I adore your clueless nature and shy personality. Your freckles are scattered about your face making me want to kiss each one. You're my light in the darkest days in this gloomy school of torment and I go through for you." concluded Padma, looking up at Luna.**

**Luna had been listening, nodding her head at times considering the letter. "I like….but the kissing the freckles part is a little….odd….?"**

"**You want to kiss him though?" asked the blonde haired girl smirking. **

**Luna nodded her head absently. "Yes."**

"**Then here you go." Patil handed the parchment over and stood Luna up as the students cleared out in a mass. She waved goodbye and hurried after her sister.**

**Neville sighed standing up. He was about to exit when a soft hand tapped his shoulder. When he turned around Luna was there with her usual bright blue eyes and smile. "Hi Neville." She said quietly. **

**Neville's face went beet red as he stumbled a hello.**

"**Neville, um…." A faint blush crept across the blondes face. "I don't know how to tell you this but…." Luna looked at her paper reciting every word. "….I go through for you." With that she concluded and stared at Neville who was wide eyed and blushing madly. **

"**I wanted to say something too…." He said fumbling for the paper in his pocket. He gave up and took her hand in his. "Luna, I really like you. I love the way your blue eyes shine with excitement and how you have a charming dreamy look on your face. I love the way you bring light into my world and all I need when I'm sad is a reassuring pat from you and a smile. Luna, I love you."**

**With that the 17 year old leaned forward and gently put his lips to Luna Lovegood's. The kiss sent a chill up Luna's spine as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. As the two pulled apart their eyes were lidded, and dazed as if they were walking on air. Nothing could stand between them and nothing could pull them apart.**

**Applause broke out over the hall, from the students who had silently returned, watching through the whole thing. **

**Dennis and Colin Creevey set off fireworks that whizzed above everyone's heads, creating a magical environment in the all too familiar school of magic. **

**And Neville smiled, and Luna smiled, and all was right with the wizarding world.  
_The end…_**♥


	11. Thankyou

**I want to take the time to thank my reviewers, and readers!! Even though there were only 5 of you I'm really glad you stuck with the story! You all helped me with ideas and pairings making the story truly awesome in my opinion. There is currently a sequel out and I dedicate it to all of you. Thanks, guys. **♥ - Iamme

_Lovely Reviewers _

PotterSummers – Always there when my pairing juices were low. Thanks. D

lizztigger – Yet another pairing thinker. Thanks so much.

A. Lynn the Poet – Thank you for taking the time to review.

dobbyfan18 – Thanks for reading and reviewing, it really made me day.

**All of you guys rock and I encourage more reviews from anyone and everyone in the future! Thanks again, because without this would not have been possible. The sequel too waits for any who want to read. See ya.**

♥**  
**

**- IJustWannaBeMe **


End file.
